The present technology is directed to a formulation and a method for controlling growth of plant species. More specifically, it is a formulation comprising a targeting construct and RNAi inducer to produce small interfering RNAs for use in non-stable expression in weedy plant species. Targeting constructs are designed to target endogenous genes in the weedy species while having no effect in off-target species.